Sundew
Feeling my way through the darkness Guided by a beating heart S U N D E W Please do not use Sundew/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Sundew belongs to Unique. I can’t tell where the journey will end But I know where to start They tell me I’m too '''young' to understand'' They say I’m caught up in a dream A P P E A R A N C E Sundew doesn’t look like the average MudWing, with a more leaner frame and less bulkier build. She is tall, but not so much that she towers over even her own BigWings. Her talons lack claws, a defect she was hatched with. She has abnormally small ears. Sundew’s scales are composed of a burnt umber, along with starbursts of deep red. Her underscales are a rosy brown, with her underbelly being a lighter shade. She has gentle russet brown eyes and smokey topaz for the colour of her wing membranes. The spines running down her back match her top scales, along with her long, spiraling horns. Well life will pass me by if I don’t open up my eyes Well that’s fine by me So wake me up when it’s all over When I’m wiser and I’m older P E R S O N A L I T Y Caring, warm, and kind are the attributes often used to describe Sundew. She’s quite the dreamer, often fantasizing about eternal peace on Pyrrhia and her planned out and far away future. Unlike the other dragons around her, she believes that even the smallest critters deserve a chance at life, and will assist them whenever they are in need of aid. Some believe her to be naive, but she considers that to be the farthest from the truth. Along with her usual positivity and sweetness, Sundew can be incredibly impulsive and vicious, especially when it comes down to something she cares deeply about. She will unintentionally lash out at anyone that highly disagrees with her opinions- may it be verbally or physically. After calming down, however, she is very apologetic, insisting that she repay the dragon she offended back somehow. The MudWing has attempted to remain passive when swarmed with such emotions, but hasn't gotten a grasp of how to squash them down yet. All this time I was finding myself And I didn’t know I was lost I tried carrying the weight of the world But I only have two hands A B I L I T I E S text Hope I get the chance to travel the world But I don't have any plans Wish that I could stay '''forever' this young'' Not afraid to close my eyes H I S T O R Y Sundew was hatched in a clutch of five eggs as the second eldest dragonet during the last ten years of the Great War. Her and her siblings were brought up as the typical soldiers, with Aider being the BigWings of her troop. When they turned six, her troop, along with countless others, were brought before Princess Burn and Queen Moorhen. The newest soldiers were being reviewed before their first battle. Life’s a game made for everyone And love is the prize So wake me up when it’s all over When I’m wiser and I’m older R E L A T I O N S H I P S A I D E R Sundew respects her older sister and BigWing, but doesn’t always agree with her methods of attack and so called “defense”. She wishes that she would understand her more and actually listen to her advice. S M A R T W E ED Sundew considers her name to be quite ironic, considering the fact Smartweed isn’t always the brightest. Despite this, she cares deeply about the younger MudWing and usually looks to her for comfort. E G R E T Sundew and Egret are close and share the same interest towards the safety of animals. She considers him a small, squishable, hugable ball of fluff, regardless of his protests. It it isn’t rare to see them spending more time together than their other siblings. C A T B E R R Y text All this time I was finding myself And I didn’t know I was lost Didn’t know I was lost I didn’t know I was lost T R I V I A *Due to a genetic mutation, she lacks claws and doesn’t fit a typical MudWing appearance *Sundews (also referred to as Drosera) is one of the largest genera of carnivorous plants, consisting of at least 194 species. *She has a black and white pet rat named Lily I didn’t know I was lost G A L L E R Y Inset gallery here I didn’t know I was lost Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)